


alphas knot

by minhyungsknot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha x Alpha, Barebacking, Dom Mark, M/M, sub jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyungsknot/pseuds/minhyungsknot
Summary: Jaehyun may be an alpha but he just wants to be fucked like an omega.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	alphas knot

**Author's Note:**

> based off my username this was coming at some point, marks an alpha and that's FINAL.

Jaehyun went to a college that, while it wasn't exclusively made for werewolves, it was made with them in mind. This meant that they had specific dorms for regular humans and dorms for alphas, betas, and omegas respectively. They tried not to room alphas together because of the dominance issues that could come with it but obviously sometimes it was inevitable. When alphas had to room together they usually tried to find the most passive ones to room with slightly more dominant ones. Such was the case with Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun has always been pretty laid back and calm, despite his genetic makeup. He never felt the need to assert himself and he never felt threatened by another alpha's presence. Which is why it didn't come as a surprise when he got the email saying he would be rooming with another alpha, it also didn't come as a surprise when he got excited about it.  
Jaehyun has never been a typical alpha, that much everybody knew, but they didn't know that Jaehyun's biggest fantasy was taking an alpha's knot. It has been since high school, when he helped his best friend, Doyoung, get through his heat. Ever since then he's wanted to be on the receiving end of it and he couldn't help but think that now he might finally be able to experience it.  
-  
It was move-in day and Jaehyun had already arrived and unpacked his stuff before his roommate arrived. Jaehyun was just laying down, playing on his phone, when the door opened. Jaehyun's jaw almost dropped, the boy that walked in was so fucking hot, with gray sweats and a thin, baggy white t-shirt with his headphones around his neck and a big smile on his face. He looked over at Jaehyun, doing a once over, and Jaehyun made sure to make himself seem tougher because he'd gotten himself into some messes by not seeming like a real alpha.  
"Hey man, I'm Mark." The alpha stuck his hand out to Jaehyun, "Jaehyun."  
They shook hands and Mark smiled again, confusing jaehyun. Weren't they supposed to room the most passive with the most aggressive? This guy seems like he's even more passive than Jaehyun. "So," Mark began, "how do you feel about rooming with another alpha? I'll admit I was pretty fucking nervous." Jaehyun smirked slightly, "I don't really mind it man, it's whatever." Mark giggled a bit, "Ah so that's why they roomed us." Jaehyun tilted his head, "Cause they knew you'd stay the fuck out of my way." Jaehyun's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, he definitely wasn’t confused anymore. Jaehyun just scoffed, "Yeah, probably. Doesn't make me your bitch though." Mark didn't respond, just glanced at him from the corner of his eye before continuing to unpack.  
-  
For the most part Jaehyun and Mark didn't interact, they minded their business and didn't bother asking where the other was going or when they'd be back. Jaehyun knew he'd have to have a talk with Mark soon though, his rut was coming up and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle it. He didn't have Doyoung around to help like usual and he didn't know any omegas at this school either. Not that he'd want one of them to help him though, considering most of his wet dreams lately have included his moody roommate. He figured he'd just inform the other alpha when he got back.  
-  
Jaehyun was quite confused when he woke up sweating and panting, he realized he must have fallen asleep waiting for Mark and now it was too late to give a heads up because his rut was here and it was strong. He let out a long whine before taking a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake when he smelled his roommate and the delicious scent he put off, so masculine and tough. Jaehyun whined again, starting to feel the pain. He heard shifting from the other side of the room and then a pause, probably Mark listening to the sounds coming from Jaehyun as he was still panting and whimpering.  
"Jaehyun? You okay man?" Jaehyun whined again, starting to cry. Mark got up, making his way over to him to see if he was having a nightmare, stopping when he saw he was wide awake and watching him, and that's when he smelled him. "Holy shit, are you okay? Do you want me to go find an omega or something?" Jaehyun just shook his head. Mark was pretty confused, typically being around another alpha while in rut would be agitating but his presence seemed to calm Jaehyun.  
"Mark." Mark's head snapped up towards the writhing alpha, "Mark, please help me." Mark was shaking, surely Jaehyun didn't mean that, it was just his dick talking. "What are you talking about Jaehyun?" Jaehyun whined again, starting to move his hands down to his crotch, "Please, Mark, knot me. I want it so bad. Help me, please." Mark was at a loss for words, watching as the alpha below him cried out once he started palming his cock. "Fuck, are you sure, man?" Jaehyun nodded quickly, tears streaming down his face, "Please alpha."  
Mark climbed on the bed and flipped Jaehyun over before ripping his shorts open on the seam, exposing only his asshole. Jaehyun let out a pretty whine when he felt Mark pour cold lube onto him, slowly pushing a finger inside as he reached under Jaehyun to stroke his cock himself. Jaehyun opened up quickly, quicker than even some omegas. Mark prepped him as quick as he could, trying to ease his pain as the alpha below him kept muttering about how his cock hurt. "I'm ready, just hurry up and knot me." Jaehyun spat out, causing Mark to scoff.  
Mark got on his knees and pulled Jaehyun's hips up so his ass was in the air, he lined himself up before thrusting into Jaehyun's tight hole in one quick motion, resulting in a high pitched cry as Jaehyun came in Mark's hand. Mark smirked, wrapping his arm around Jaehyun's torso and pulling him up so his back was pressed against Mark's front, "Cumming already? Remember when you said you weren't my bitch?" Jaehyun growled, reaching behind him to yank on Marks hair, "Shut the fuck up and fuck me. Just because I think you're hot doesn't make me your bitch." He let go of Marks hair, his hand weakly falling back to his side. "Most alphas wouldn't ever be fucked like this, are you sure you're an alpha?" Jaehyun was seething but said nothing, instead starting to thrust himself back on Mark's cock before a hand on his waist prevented him from doing so. "Nuh uh, pretty baby, not until you admit I'm your alpha, and you're my pathetic omega bitch." Jaehyun was starting to cry again, the anger from before being replaced with desperation and need, but still he refused to give in.  
Until Mark grabbed his cock again, "IM YOUR BITCH!! I'm alpha's pathetic omega bitch! Please knot me alpha!" It was Mark's turn to growl now, letting out an animalistic sound at Jaehyun's words, starting to thrust into him like a mad man. Jaehyun gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Mark stroked him and fucked into his prostate. He reached up and grabbed the hand that Mark had resting across his stomach, dragging it up to his nipples and hoping that Mark got the hint. He did, pinching one of Jaehyun's nipples and twisting and pulling on it slightly, watching as Jaehyun whined and squirmed from feeling so much pleasure in so many places. He came again, all over his sheets and even on his pillow, crying again at how overwhelmed he was but still begging for Mark's knot. It wasn't long before Marks cock started inflating, causing him to fuck Jaehyun harder as he got more and more desperate to fill him. Finally he got to the point he couldn't pull out and groaned, releasing his load deep, deep inside Jaehyun, listening to the whimpering noises he made as he muttered "thank you" over and over. He went to pull out, feeling Jaehyun's hand stopping him, "Please."  
Mark got the message though, staying inside him for a few moments before suggesting he move them to his bed, to which he received a sleepy nod.


End file.
